


Her new toy / AU by SapphireSterre

by ConscientiousMonster



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Gag collar, Italian Mafia, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Spinel has a dick here, Violence, Vulnerability, Wrists, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: SapphireSterre made a sexy Mafia AU, and inspired DilynAliceBlake to expand on it.My contribution is just a smut scene. A trailer if you will.Context: World of mafia. Steven being a gem is a secret and a crime. Also he's a singer in a bar. Spinel is a mafia boss who lays her eye on him. And she gets what she wants.With or without his say in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The part of him waking up is done by Sapphire, while the rest of the smut is mine. 
> 
> Seriously read her stories she's amazing.

"Oh, birdie." She sang, slithering her way into the dressing room. "I've got a thing for ya." 

This wasn't good. Usually she'd limit with cheesy pick up lines, rarely she'd bring over a rose, or much to Steven's dismay - a cigar she'd try to make him get a taste of. Of course he couldn't, he sang. 

Spinel reached her hand out, twirling his curl on her finger as if she owned him like some sort of a pet. 

"It's gilded. Take a guess what it is." 

"I don't need anything from you" the boy replied, shoving her hand away. 

"I don't need ya to say yes anyways." She gave him a bit of a very ominous laugh, "It's a gilded cage. And you'll be living in it, as my new little pet. You'll sing and chirp just for me from now on, birdie." 

"No I won't!" He almost screamed back, utterly terrified by the sudden change of her usual form or seductive threatening. 

She laughed all out, as the sounds of the gun shots and screams of death became apparent in the air, 

"I never said you had a choice." 

The last thing he knew was her pushing some sort of a weird smelling napkin to his nose, until he started to lose his grip on the consciousness, and then the touch of her lips over his own as he slipped into a peaceful dream...

Waking was like fumbling in a dark room for the light switch: slow, unsteady, and ridiculously difficult. Why did his brain feel like someone had stuffed it with nothing but cotton? Everything was too slow and he couldn't _ think _. 

Sluggishly, his muscles twitched as he tried to open his eyes. Grit blurred his vision and he tried to blink. His limbs felt weighted as he tried to shift in place. Even his eyes felt like moving was a chore. Just...what was wrong?

Awareness creeped as he inhaled. Cotton candy... why did his room smell like cotton candy? Weird. Had Amethyst pulled another prank on him? He wouldn't be surprised. Still, something didn't feel right.

...his ceiling wasn't dark magenta, for one.

Like flipping that switch, alarm sent adrenaline through his veins. He jolted upright, skin crawling as silk shifted along bare skin. Instinct had him looking down.

His legs were tangled in deep red fabric. The fabric not folded over him revealed the bare skin of his legs. And with it the hem of an unfamiliar pink shirt.

It took a beat. Why was he wearing a really long shirt? Another beat passed. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all, but a nightgown. His heart quickened speed as he shifted. And he was _ completely bare _ beneath it.

Something rustled further away from him and he jerked. Brown eyes skimmed past the dead-bolted door, the dark red rug, the mahogany wardrobe, and the start of a desk to land on –

"You..."

The stranger who had haunted his performances _ grinned _. "Me." 

The fuchsia gem sat with her legs wide apart, one of her hands prepping her head on the side of the tall velvet couch, and the other strangely close to her crotch. 

"You're so cute when you're asleep." She murmured, moving her hands in the motions Steven regretted seeing. So he tried to look away, to scan his surroundings more. Maybe to look for his clothes. 

"What's the matter, Steven? Never been in such a luxurious place? This room is yours, you know ~" 

She stood up, making her way over to the boy on the bed. Steven climbed off, letting the bed be his shield from her. Did she already know that he?...

"Did you redress me?" 

"Oh ho ho ho, no. I had my people wrap up this gift for me. But now I want to unwrap it all by myself..." 

She walked around the bed. Steven moved at the same pace, circling it too. She made a faster step, giggling as she saw him also dart from her. Not even knowing that he had no escape from her. She loved it. He was a cute little mouse. 

And she was very, very hungry cat, who was on a hunt for a midnight snack.

She let him have the illusion of being able to run away for a little longer. On another run around Steven saw the door out of this room. He darted towards it, not even caring that he'd have to try and escape her in a night dress - but she was faster. 

Or rather her hands were. She extended them out, getting a grip on the boy's legs and knocking him over, as she slowly tugged him towards herself through the carpeted floor. 

She loved his fear, his utter helplessness. She fed of it.

Having him next to her, she put one leg on his back, between the shoulder blades. Pinning him down while she took off the jacket she was wearing. No matter how much Steven struggled - he couldn't move away from her. 

With her hands now at normal length, she easily scooped him up and threw onto the bed, climbing over and pinning him down with her weight while he started to scream for help. 

"Save your voice." She laughed, as she got the hold of his wrists and pinned them down. "I want to hear you sing when we're done..."

He was panicking. No, no, that could not be happening, she couldn't, how would she even... 

He was crying, hyperventilating and crying, struggling to break free of her grip and to keep himself together. And worst of all - getting a tiny bit of tingly feeling of excitement from the struggles. Just what the fuck was wrong with him? 

"Wait, wait, no, we can talk this out, I can, I can do anything else that you want!" He really could. He was desperate, ready to do anything but to keep his body untouched and un... stretched. 

Spinel grind down on his crotch, and he could feel that she had quite a bulge there. Yep, definitely had to fear for the safety of his rear if she was going to use that inside... His fight didn't subdue, but she didn't care. She leaned down, and started gently kissing his neck all around, occasionally tracing her teeth along the soft skin. When he'd get too loud - she'd bite. 

"Please no, I, no, no!!!" Steven tried to raise his voice with all the might and power that was in him. 

But that only earned him a frown, a bite on his neck, and a smack against his cheek. 

"I said save it, canary." She growled, thought deep inside she loved having a reason to hurt him more. 

Steven whined, unable to rub or cover his face, and feeling the hot handprint burn his skin.

"You stay bad - you get hit more." She laughed above him. 

Then she changed her position with him - climbing down and hooking his legs up, bringing him closer and keeping him in place, one hand on his neck while the other worked on unbuttoning her pants. 

Steven grabbed onto her hand with all his might, sobbing. "Spinel, please..." he cried. 

She didn't seem to hear, as she pulled her pants down, letting her cock make a dramatic entrance into the scene. Of course she was already hard - how could she not be with every single thing Steven had done or given her the opportunity to do to him. 

"Oh don' worry. It'll hurt a plenty." She showed him her sharp teeth in a wide wicked grin. "Maybe later you'll earn for me to make it easier on ya. Tonight tho," she lowered down closer to his face and whispering in a tone that sent shivers down his spine, "I want to ravish you and hear you scream". 

Steven made a sound of a puppy being kicked from a flight of stairs, sobbing helplessly below her.

"Now, let's see my prize..." 

Her movement turned slow as she gently picked the end of his night dress and raised it up letting the soft fabric brush against his dick - which was much smaller than her own, she happily noted - and all the way up, exposing his perfectly soft chubby belly and his pink gem, and then his rosy nipples... 

Wait a minute. 

"What is _ that _." She asked, as if she was deeply offended by a disinformation she had about him. 

She placed her elbows on his knees and deposited her head on her hands. Something told Steven that if he was to break her balance - worse things would happen, and he'd get more hits. 

So he tried to stay still.

But right now, his concerns became there for something more worse…

"What the fuck is that?" She asked, demanding an explanation to be said before she even voiced her question, and staring down at his gem.

"My, uh my..." Steven stammered. Tell her the truth, and he might not even make it out alive now. Was there anything worse than death in his position? Yes, yes there was. And he realised he would have to go with it to stay alive... 

"It's my.... Dick..."

"I know what that is, I'm askin' 'bout-"

"Whichlongsforyourtouch..." He closed his eyes, understanding that this was as pathetic as it was ridiculous. But probably worth a shot. 

"Longs for my touch... is that so?" She purred suddenly, grabbing his dick into her hand and causing the boy to gasp. 

"Tell me more..." 

It distracted her from his gem. 

Good thing - it was working. 

Bad thing - it was working.

"Does it longs to be... whipped by me?" She laughed, doing the tiniest motions of rubbing on his dick. 

"Y- yes..." he breathed out, not even knowing what was he agreeing to. 

Spinel hardened her grip to keep him in place, then rubbed the top with her thumb. Steven howled from her touch. 

"What about your hole? Does it longs to be entered - stretched beyond your comfort - filled with my cum to the brinks?" 

"Yes, ah, yes!" Steven was no longer registering what was she even saying, torn between receiving overwhelming pleasure he had never known, hiding his identity, and yeah, right. Being violated. 

Spinel was sneaky. She started rubbing him up and down, while she hooked his knees and slowly inched him closer, raising one of his legs higher for better access. 

And then the pleasure was drowned out by pain that he felt when she entered him, unprepared and scared. Stealing his innocence and virginity in one quick steady stroke, as she held him down in place by his dick and the neck. 

She was fixated on the pained look on his face. It was making her even harder, and causing her to giggle maniacally.

Steven's voice became incomprehensible, thought he could have sworn he was trying to call for help or beg for mercy. Spinel left his dick be, moving both her hands to hold his neck and watch him struggle to breath at all. 

When she thought that he struggled too much - she grabbed both of his hands, tied them above his head with the extension her arms, and returned it to his neck.

Steven cried, not even able to use his hands anymore for some sort of resemblance of control in this situation. He never had any. She was taking her pleasure and he was just there, like a doll, a toy for her pleasure, a little cum holder. 

She moved her hips, only letting him have one slow stroke as she measured her next advance.

Then she pounded into him, merciless and evil, having a bliss of his screams and tears that were dripping all over the velvet bedsheets, which were now also painted with his blood. 

She kept going, getting high off the thought that she had him all at her display. She took anything she wanted, and played any game she wanted with it. 

At least, thought Steven, this can't get worse. 

"Hehehehe, don't you think I've forgotten about your little secret..." she laughed above him. "This gem of yours... reminds me of someone." 

It really did remind her of someone in her life. And that reminder only made her intensify her movements at him.

She was getting closer, Steven could tell through his haze. As for him, he had lost sense of what was going on, only knowing that he was getting owned - played with - used, and maybe if he's lucky he won't be killed by the end of it. 

And another thing he hated is that his body was starting to love it, betraying its owner. His dick was hard by now, he was ready to come if only she had given him any sort of touch, anything, if she even drooled over him or breathed with her warm and intoxicating mouth on it, if she got her mouth closer and... 

But she was doing nothing of it. She was just using her new play toy, while Steven manged to get lost in his sudden fantasies about her touch. 

And along with her unstoppable force of thrusting - it was enough to send him over the edge, cause him to scream her name and ruin his voice, as he came in a little puddle on his own chest and belly. 

He called her name - he _ moaned _ her name. She won him - he was claimed by her, whether he mentally wanted it or not - he belonged to her now and she would take him places and keep him in a collar and make him blow her at her job and maybe in front of others... 

Lost in her own dreams, she finally came too, filling the boy and pulling out while she was going, to get some of it smeared over him as well. She wished she could get some on his face.

Oh, his pained face. He looked like he was about to faint, crying and sobbing and blushing and embarrassed... 

And most importantly - all her own.

~ ~ ~ 

By the time his friends got there - all that they found was a note that said 

_ "His virginity was as sweet as his voice." _


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had more planned and I certainly want to do the previously mentioned prompts, I just hadn't had time to actually write it so here's something short about their round 2.  
Out of at least 3.

He called her name - he moaned her name. She won him - he was claimed by her, whether he mentally wanted it or not - he belonged to her now and she would take him places and keep him in a collar and make him blow her at her job and maybe in front of others... 

Lost in her own dreams, she finally came too, filling the boy and pulling out while she was going, to get some of it smeared over him as well. She wished she could get some on his face.

Oh, his pained face. He looked like he was about to faint, crying and sobbing and blushing and embarrassed...   
And most importantly - all her own.

"Where are your friends now, doll?" She laughed, catching her breath and mentally planning out her next advance.

Steven didn't even have the energy to reply to her, let alone move anymore. He just laid with his hands on his sides, catching his breath and hoping for the best, or the lesser evil.

He laid there, feeling utterly vulnerable before her. She stole from him - took his purity, and she would never give it back. No one would. She won him.

Spinel regained her sense first. She moved closer - straddling Steven over his gem - and touched herself. Steven was fairly scared of her doing it so close to him, but he had nothing he could do about it. He only tried to look away.

But it was a short lived idea as Spinel took a grip on his head, and turned him to look at her, inching closer to his face.

"Open your pretty mouth wide." She announced.

"No..." Steven weakly protested, but quickly realized that there were no alternatives. Still he tried, "I've never- I don't know how, supposed to- to save my throat for..."

"Oh shut it, your voice is ruined already. Now, don't make me repeat myself to you."

Steven did nothing, so Spinel took charge again. She held his mouth open, getting two fingers inside - and finding that the boy tried to bite her.

Another slap was landed on his face. And more than that - she held his face in place while she landed her fist right over his nose.

Steven cried out, terrified for his life, with some blood now dripping down from his nose. And suddenly he was much less reluctant to obey her.

Meanwhile Spinel managed to stretch her arms and reach into her bedstand, retrieving some sort of a collar from there. Steven didn't protest anymore, and just watched and obliged - as she adjusted it on his mouth and locked behind his head. That thing kept Steven's mouth open the way he didn't want it to. He could taste blood dripping from his nose and down those metal rods.

Spinel wiped some blood off his face - licking her hand afterwards. After that she touched herself again, getting her dick as big as it was known to get, before showing it into Steven's mouth unpromptedly.

The boy gagged momentarily. She only tsked and shook her head at him, making it clear that she didn't care. If he wanted to throw up - it was his problem, not hers. She held her hand down on his forehead, getting a grip of his hair as well. Like holding down the head of a bunny while it eats, so that it knows who dominates it.

Steven wasn't exactly eating at the moment. Nor was he a bunny. He seemed to be in a bit of a loss as to what to do now. Spare for crying and trying to breath with something so big blocking his mouth.

"Quit yo' whinin' and get it wet." She almost guided him. "Lick it nice and shiny".

Steven didn't quit sobbing, but he figured the sooner he would do his part - the sooner it would end. So he tried to follow her instructions, starting to awkwardly lick her cock inside of his mouth. Once she noted that he got the hang of it - she "helped" by thrusting into his mouth, just this once taking it slow as she was relishing the warmth of his mouth. And his saliva seemed to make her skin tingle strangely... She found it to feel good so didn't question further.

Steven's helpless sobbing is what really drove her over the edge with him. The more he cried - the faster she went, and the faster she went - the more he cried...

Soon he was just whining loudly, as if begging for mercy, while she held his wrists pinned down.

Had she looked back, she'd find to her fascination that the boy underneath her was hard and twitching, thirsty for attention. But she didn't, she was strictly focused on his mouth and the action taking place in there.

Soon it all became fast and sudden and just all too much - it was her turn to moan as she came, shooting her load into his mouth at first, but then pulling out to get it all over his face, as she desired. Painting over the canvas with her ecstasy.

She laughed while Steven just wished he wasn't living in that moment right now. But this was happening and this was real and she was gloating.

At least she unlocked the weird mouth collar, letting him shut his tired jaw and make noise again.

Steven wanted to throw up now, but didn't feel it inside of himself to do so. So he just sadly gulped down, swallowing her come. At least it couldn't get worse...

She licked her fingers, collecting some of her come off his face. Aww what a nice gesture it was. Oh wait, no, she only did that to place her hand with it inside of his mouth.

"Swallow it all, birdie."

The birdie obeyed, sucking on her fingers and swallowing the given, by now probably mind broken and just wishing it would end soon. Maybe it would if he was a good boy?

Spinel started to climb off him - _Oh, finally _\- when she suddenly stopped, looking back and noticing that he was still hard himself.

She turned around to look at him, a toothy grin on her face.

"Looks like we still got some juices to get outta ya' "


End file.
